The Moonlight Fountain My Little Pony
by LD-Blue
Summary: The Moonlight Fountain is a story about Twilight and her friends needing to find the Apprentice of Rustav the Wise to refill the Moonlight Fountain - source of all magic. If they fail, the whole of Equestria will collapse and become vulnerable to Enemies.


**The Moonlight Fountain**

**By LD-Blue**

Princess Celestia glanced at her younger sister, Luna, as she entered the Throne Room. Both princess's looked exhausted, and their bright energy seemed to of been sucked away.

"It's happening, isn't it Sister?" asked Luna, her voice soft with concern.

"Yes it is. Which is why I have called Twilight Sparkle and her friends to come straight away." Just at that moment, a palace guard opened the door, followed by the Mane Six: Twilight; Rarity; Rainbow Dash; Fluttershy; Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie. Princess Celestia smiled to the girls, and the guard went away, closing the doors.

"Is something wrong, Princess Celestia?" Twilight looked up at her with wide eyes. You could practically see the gears turning around inside her mind. Celestia sighed, trembling slightly.  
"Girls, it is time you knew about the Moonlight Fountain." Princess Luna told them. Celestia nodded and began to speak, and the Mane Six listened carefully.  
"Long ago, in the Ancient Times, our Ancestors found a marble fountain, containing glittering, white magic water deep in the Jewel Caves," Luna nodded, as if remembering, "Our Ancestors soon realized that it was the source of all magic, and without it all Unicorns alike would lose their magic. It would be the same with Alicorns too," she paused to take a breath, "They calculated that the fountain, named the Moonlight Fountain, would have to refill every two full moons. They also knew that the only pony that could preform such a powerful spell, would be Rustav the Wise."  
"So...you want us to go and find Rustav the Wise?" asked Rainbow Dash, carefully. Princess Celestia shook her head, and returned to the story.  
"All was well for Equestria. After a couple of years, Rustav began to mellow and decided it would be good to train an apprentice to take over his job when he retired. He scoured the land, looking for somepony, anypony who had that spark of magic. Throughout his whole journey he did not find that pony, until he came to his last destination, a simple Hoofanage which is now long been torn down. A young orphan filly caught Rustav's attention." The Mane Six were listening with great interest, absorbed in the tale. "Her name was Genni, and she became Rustav's intelligent apprentice. Anyone could see that she would one day become a great, powerful pony. He trained her, and she took everything in her stride and Rustav knew she was ready. Ready for the Ultimate Test. I would say she was about your age, Twilight." Princess Celestia smiled, before carrying on, "By this time I had been crowned as Princess and Ruler of Equestria and I was due to meet Rustav's apprentice after her test." A look of sadness glimmered in Celestia's eyes. "I never got to meet her. Enemies of mine sealed them in the cave at the top of with a bolder." Gasps escaped from each of the Mane Six, their eyes wide. "I had heard that Rustav the Wise had preformed a last spell, such a powerful spell, to keep the Moonlight Fountain running for one hundred years. Sadly, I think the magic took too much out of him, and he died. Yet, I'm not sure what happened to his Apprentice, but I know she is still alive, but still trapped. I can feel her energy every now and then. Girls, I need you to rescue Genni and bring her back to the Palace. Time is running out. Rustav's spell on the Moonlight Fountain is weakening and the Fountain is slowly draining of its magic  
Twilight stepped forward, determination brimming in her eyes. "We can do it, Princess. We'll do everything we can."  
"Thank you, my sister and I know you will do well in succeeding this task." Celestia replied. Twilight and Co. wasted no time and raced out of the palace. "If we hurry, we can catch the train to Windfly Town."

"Rarity, why in Equestria have you got all those bags?" demanded Rainbow Dash, hovering in the air. The Mane Six had reached Windfly Town and Rarity had insisted in waiting for her as she dashed into the heart of the town. She had came back but carrying loads of bags, stuffed full with things.

"Oh Rainbow, dear" Rarity sniffed "You don't go hiking up a dirty mountain without supplies." She tossed each of her friends a bag, and Fluttershy who hadn't said a word throughout the whole train ride nearly collapsed under the weight.

"Come on guys, if we wanna rescue Genni we better get along now." Apple Jack put in, hoping to get their attention. It worked as they all started to take the thin path up the mountain. Halfway through their journey, they all dumped their 'little' travel bags, no matter how loudly Rarity protested. The girls soon realized that their trail came to a stop and their in front of them were perilous, steep steps carved into the mountain. Twilight calculated the number. "One hundred steps," she murmured. "WHAT!?" was the shocked reply, but Twilight ignored it and trotted up the first few steps then slowed down as they got steeper and more crumbly. With a groan, the rest of her friends followed. No one noticed that Pinkie Pie wasn't behind them anymore.  
"My hooves ache! I think I've just chipped my manicure." Wailed Rarity. She hadn't stopped complaining. Rainbow Dash spun round. "Quit your whining, its getting on my nerves!" Fluttershy had stopped too and said in a tiny, soft voice. "Please, lets not fight. Especially not when we're so high. We might fall." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Fluttershy, as if you hadn't notice...we've got wings! We can fly, so we won't end up getting crushed. Can't say much for others though." She muttered, aiming the comment at Rarity. Rarity was about to say something when she saw the glare that Apple Jack shot at her. Without saying anymore, the five of them clopped up the last of the one-hundred steps.  
Twilight counted them, but frowned and re-counted. "Huh," said Rainbow Dash, "Pinkie's being really quiet." Twilight gulped. "That's because Pinkie's not here..."  
"HI GUYS!" They jumped and turned round to see Pinkie Pie stuffing a cup cake in her mouth. "P-Pinkie? Where have you been?" asked Twilight watching her. "Oh me? I went to the Gift Shop at the bottom and got some cup-cakes, before taking the elevator. I was gonna save you guys some but-" "AN ELEVATOR?!" Shrieked Rarity, she was about to lunge forward at Pinkie Pie, seething with anger, but Rainbow Dash hung on tight to her mane.

Once things had cooled off, the gang decided to split up into threes as they might have a better chance at finding the sealed cave.

"Okay, in three hours we meet back here," explained Twilight, drawing an X in the dirt. Rainbow, Apple Jack and Fluttershy you go right and me, Rarity and Pinkie Pie will go left. Sound good? Oh, and if you find anything that might help us find Genni send up this firework." Pinkie Pie produced a mini rocket out of nowhere and passed it to Apple Jack. They nodded to each other and trotted off in the opposite direction. Rainbow Dash hovered high in the sky, looking round, when a mischievous idea popped into mind. "Can't see any Rock Monsters, so we should be safe." Fluttershy squeaked with alarm, and hid behind Apple Jack who looked up and glared at Rainbow who was doubling up with laughter.

"Twilight! Twilight! Look what I found!" Twilight quickened up her speed and found Pinkie Pie bouncing in front of a bolder. It seemed to be sealing a cave... "Well, that was quick dear." She heard Rarity say, before watching her send sparkles into the air, an easier version of a firework. In less than 10 minutes they were all standing in front of the bolder.

"How 'n tarnation are we 'posed to move this thing?" Apple Jack asked, pushing up her hat as it dipped over her eyes. Rainbow Dash snorted. "Just leave it to me." She preformed a multiple of things that each failed. First she pushed then she charged, and she even took Apple Jack's lasso and tried to pull. Pinkie Pie was still bouncing when she called out, "Let me try!" She stood in front of the bolder and reached out with a hoof and poked it. The rock collapsed into dust, and she turned over her shoulder with a huge grin on her face. Twilight tried not to let her amazement stall the task, and she nodded to her friends and she stepped cautiously into the cave. The whole cave lit up, as there were torches stuck onto the smooth walls, and she watched at the hungry flames licked the air. At the back of the cave was a grey statue, the statue of Rustav the Wise. A pedestal was in the center and on it, closed, was a huge, gold-spine book, encrusted with jewels. Fluttershy stepped on something and a medium sized hole appeared, then something seemed to be rising up out of it. Fluttershy yelped and took her hoof off the stone, and moved to the left to let everyone see what it was. There, frozen in a giant topaz gem was a unicorn mare. Tears were seeping from her blue eyes, and her white body seemed to be sparkling in the light. Twilight took in the full details. Genni, as Twilight now realized who it was, had a long flowing mane, with two shades of colors: light tan and dark tan. On her left front hoof she wore two emerald green bangles.

Twilight reached out and touched it. There was a sudden crack of breaking and a sharp light, and she turned away, momentarily blinded as did the others. She heard one of her friends gasp, "Look!" Twilight turned to look again, and the bright light seemed to be rapidly fading. There, fallen to the floor, was the mare who had been encased in the jewel. She slowly drew her head up to meet Twilight's gaze. Genni's emotions were clear: nervousness; curiosity and fear. "W-w-where am I?" she murmured, her voice smooth like silk. "W-who are you?" Genni shakily stood up, buckling slightly, but as she stood straighter a burst of light filled the cave, and went it dimmed anypony could see the wings that had sprung from her back. "You're an Alicorn!" Twilight gasped, her eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Oh, Celestia! I am!? But I'm not even a Princess..." Genni blinked, before returning to her question, "Who exactly are you?" Twilight bowed her head. "My apologies. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and me and my friends have been sent to come and take you to Canterlot by Princess Celestia herself. You have been frozen for one hundred years." Genni nodded slightly, but said nothing. She was obviously thinking things through. "You all have interesting auras. I can sense them," she said softly looking at them all, "Powerful, auras too..." She looked at Apple Jack, frowning slightly as if picking up on something, and Apple Jack shifted uncomfortably. "You're Apple Jack, representative of the Element of Honesty." Apple Jack look bewildered, there was no way this mare could of known, unless she really did have powerful magic running through her veins. Genni looked at Fluttershy. "Representative of the Element of Kindness, nice to meet you Fluttershy. Rarity, representative of the Element of Generosity. Pinkie Pie, representative of the Element of Laughter and Rainbow Dash, representative of the Element of Loyalty." Genni smiled at Twilight. "And of course, last but not least, Twilight Sparkle, representative of the Element of Magic." Genni let out a sigh and leaned against the wall, obviously exhausted.

Only an hour later, were the seven ponies racing through the palace corridors towards the Throne Room where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna awaited for their return. A Palace Guard shuffled aside to let them through and they charged inside, the door slamming behind them. Genni was nudged forward by Apple Jack and she looked up at the Princess's with wonder. Princess Celestia smiled kindly. "Genni, Apprentice of Rustav the Wise, now a minor Princess of Equestria. I can see that the Sun and Moon have spoken, and that they wish for you to begin royal duties. You may not have been born into a Royal family, but we can tell that you have Ancient blood. But first, you and the others must go to the Moonlight Fountain and restore its magic." Genni, still in shock, simply nodded numbly and turned to the others and made for the doors. No one said anything as the traveled on the train, towards Ponyville, where they would journey through the Everfree Forest.

They stood at the gaping mouth of the forest, staring into the murky darkness. Genni took a deep breath and stepped in, swallowed by its gloom. The Mane Six glanced at each other before following, Fluttershy sticking to Twilight's side, wincing at the shadows. The journey was long and treacherous, they faced many monsters that were all overcome by their bond of friendship. Not much time to finish the story, so let us skip ahead.

There was a cave, that's steep path was hidden by a cloak of shadows. Genni conjured her horn to create light, like a torch. She glanced at Twilight for reassurance. "You will be fine." Twilight said, nodding before leading them inside. Genni dithered, her fear of failing beginning to grow. The all clopped down the path, when their eyes were attacked by a light. Everyone gasped, when they saw a marble fountain, glittering like a star. Everyone gathered around it, forming a protective circle as Genni stepped forward her horn cackling with energy. A strong wind was collected and Genni was lifted slightly off her hooves and her eyes were not seen as they shone like head-lights on a car. Suddenly, Genni dropped before lifting her head. "I'm not strong enough...I've failed." Tears streamed down her cheeks and her shoulders heaved as she muffled her sobbing. Twilight stepped out of the circle. "Nonsense. You've only just came out of your frozen state, and you just need help." The wind started again, and both this time Twilight and Genni where lifted off their hooves. Their eyes shone and they both ground their teeth with intense concentration. They faced each other and their horns clashed and a rainbow exploded sending everyone crashing to the floor. Everyone stood up shakily and looked at the Fountain as it began to rise up and up, part of the cave roof opened up and thee Fountain floated up. They all raced up to see it settling into soft, grassy ground, beautiful flowers clustering around the Moonlight Fountain. It was night, magic poured out of it. It was like silver fireworks being shot into the air and speeding toward every Unicorn and Alicorn in Equestria. Genni seemed to be fizzing with excitement. "We did it!"

Twilight and Genni were reading in the Palace Library when Princess Celestia walked towards them. Both of them put down the heavy books they were reading and looked up at their Princess.

"You did well, restoring the Fountain." You could hear the smile in her voice "And all is balanced. Now we must talk about where Genni is to stay...I don't suppose, you have a room spare in your Library for Genni do you?" Twilight practically went giddy with excitement. "Yes. Of course she can stay, I have the homely attic room. She could sleep there." Princess Celestia nodded. "Excellent. I have a train waiting for you both to go back to Ponyville. Good day." Celestia turned and left, and Genni smiled at Twilight. "Let's go! I can't wait to meet the rest of your Ponyville friends."

Genni's mane flowed in the breeze as she stuck her head out of the carriage window and squealed with excitement as she saw the little village coming closer to view. Twilight Sparkle came and stood beside her, grinning. "Welcome to your knew home, Genni."


End file.
